King Tut's Cobra Staff
King Tut's Cobra Staff is the 32nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing The Moat required the first players to climb across using the knotted ropes overhead, then toss inner tubes across the moat for the second players, who would pull themselves across the water using the rope the inner tubes are attached to. The Red Jaguars were across first, and the Blue Barracudas placed second just a moment later. It took a little longer for the Purple Parrots to get across and hit their gong, and after that it was a bit more of a wait for the fourth team. After a bit of struggling, the Silver Snakes crawled out of the moat and placed fourth, ending the round. Steps of Knowledge One of the most famous archaeologists who ever lived was Howard Carter. When he opened the door to the tomb of King Tutankhamun, there was a warning above the entrance. Those who disturb the King's resting place shall die. Inside, he saw a room filled with golden objects and a solid gold coffin worth over a million dollars. The mummy in the coffin wore a gold mask covered with jewels. Carter's men began to remove the priceless objects from the tomb and the curse took effect immediately. One man got an infected mosquito bite and died within six weeks. Another contracted a cold and died of pneumonia. Some say that the curse is brought on by Carter, but according to legend, it was brought on by a worker who stole King Tut's cobra staff. Temple Games Build the Pyramid (Climbing Wall) In the first game, Joe and Eusenia had to race to attach five stones to the top of a wall, simulating a little bit of work on the pyramids. Although Joe started off stronger, he had an increasingly harder time scaling the wall, letting Eusenia steadily chug ahead. At the end of 60 seconds, the Purple Parrots had three bricks in place to the Blue Barracudas' two, so the Parrots won the first half Pendant of the day. Tomb of Ramses (Dragon Tunnel) The second game was a race to clear a tomb entrance several times. The players had to roll a boulder through their tunnels three times (down, back and down again). Neither player finished within the time limit, however, but Stacy had gone through the tunnel twice within the 60 seconds, while David only made it through once and was working his way back— the boulder seemed to get stuck, as he didn't push hard enough. Regardless, Stacy was further along and won the half Pendant of the Life for the Blue Barracudas, tying the score with a half Pendant each. Mummy Wrap (Body Wrap) The third game involved the players transferring linen from one body to the other and back, wrapping each other up like mummies. The game was over very fast, as the Purple Parrots completed the transfer from Eusenia to David and back in just nineteen seconds, winning the full Pendant for themselves. As a result, they won the Temple Games with one-and-a-half Pendants to the Blue Barracudas' half. Temple Run Eusenia was a fast runner, but she got confused in a few rooms. In fact, it took her a few seconds to figure out the objective of the Room of the Royal Gongs, but her main problem was not knowing where to go. She made it across the Troubled Bridge and into the Observatory. The door took a while to open after she spun the celestial lights, but once it did, Eusenia went down into the Heart Room, where the first Temple Guard caught her with 2:18 on the clock. She handed over her Pendant and then continued down into the Throne Room without trying the Treasure Room door. Once in the Throne Room, however, Eusenia had no idea where to go next since no doors opened. She tried going back into the Wheel Room, but the rock slab blocked her path. She finally decided to head back into the Heart Room, where she stalled a bit before going into the Treasure Room and then the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where a second Temple Guard took her out with 1:35 to go. David was slower than Eusenia in terms of speed, but he had a much better idea of what to do. Although he passed up the half Pendant on the actuator for the Shrine door in the Treasure Room (which he fortunately didn't need), he made good time putting the monkey together and knew he only needed to get in the elevator in the Room of Three Torches. The elevator took a while to get started, so David only had about eight seconds left once the bucket stopped in the Well. He smashed through the rock wall and grabbed the Cobra Staff with three seconds left, leaving his half Pendant behind in the process. Time ran out right after he entered the Holes of Python, but he and Eusenia still got the remote-controlled car and a Gibson electric guitar. All in all, a pretty exciting Temple Run. Watch Episode King Tut's Cobra Staff Part 1|English, Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games King Tut's Cobra Staff Part 2|English, Temple Run Leyendas - El Cetro de Cobra del Rey Tut (Parte 1)|Spanish, Moat Crossing and Steps of Knowledge Leyendas - El Cetro de Cobra del Rey Tut (Parte 2)|Spanish, Temple Games Leyendas - El Cetro de Cobra del Rey Tut (Parte 3)|Spanish, Temple Run Notes *This was the last time than an artifact was hidden in the Tomb of Ancient Kings. **Subsequently, this was the last time an artifact in that room space was even touched as every attempt afterwards resulted in time expiring or being captured by the guards. *This was the second and final Purple Parrot Run of Season 1. *This was first time that the Purple Parrots made it to the artifact. However, they wouldn't score a win until well into Season 2. *During the credits, you can see the final guard in the Cave of Sighs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Purple Parrots Category:Layout VIII Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Artifact Reached Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Half Pendants in the Treasury Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish